ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 11)
Chapter 11 features the Ghostbusters meeting the Mayor of New York and testing new sidearm equipment. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Mayor Bradley *Jennifer Lynch *Agent Hawkins *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Agent Rorke *Bennie Equipment *Uniform *Proton Grenade (Air Filter) *Proton Grenade Launcher *Ghost Chipper *Proton Glove *Proton Blaster *Swiss Army Knife Locations *New York City Hall *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot The chapter opened on a skyline shot of the Manhattan Municipal Building. The Homeland Security SUV passed the Tweed Courthouse at 52 Chambers Street. Jennifer Lynch sat on the edge of the desk and talked to Mayor Bradley, seated, in his office. She explained tandem parachuting to him. Bradley asked who would be on top, him or the instructor. Lynch answered it would be the instructor. Bradley waved his index finger and declined doing it. The office door opened. Bradley stood. Agent Rorke entered the office first and acknowledged Mayor Bradley. The Ghostbusters filed in. Bradley welcomed them in, apologized for the drama, and asked them to take a seat. Holtzmann flopped onto the chair on the end near the agents, slouched, and put her feet up feet. Bradley scolded her. Abby tugged at Holtzmann's boots. Erin started with saying they didn't have a lot of time and they were not frauds. Bradley interrupted and stated they knew they were not frauds because they were monitoring the situation quite closely. Lynch added Agents Hawkins and Rorke were with Homeland Security and they were investigating it extremely quietly. Bradley asked the Ghostbusters what they knew. Erin revealed that they believed that someone was creating a device that attracted and amplified paranormal activity. Abby added that activity was escalating now and leading to an even larger scale event. Bradley joked that sounded terrible. Holtzmann gestured an explosion. Bradley complemented them on the great work but told them it was time to knock it off. Abby was confused. Bradley repeated himself. Abby clarified she heard him and saw the hand gesture. Bradley elaborated and asked them to let the government do their work. Lynch added they were worried that they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Bradley agreed. Holtzmann feigned surprise. Erin noted Patty wore big earrings. Patty admitted if it was a crime to look good, she was guilty as charged. Other than that, Erin believed they kept a very low profile. Agent Hawkins pointed out they drove a hearse with a ghost on it, and used a distinctly un-American-sounding siren. Erin admitted they did. Hawkins asked them if they had any idea how many federal regulations they broke on a daily basis. Holtzmann asked if it was one. Agent Rorke replied no. She asked if it was two. He replied no. She asked again if it was one. Rorke told her to just sit quietly. She made a face and reached for his chest. He brushed her away. Bradley explained what the essence of the deal was going to be: they planned to make the public believe the Ghostbusters were frauds. Erin and Abby were surprised. Lynch explained the human brain could only handle so much and if everybody knew what was going on, there would be a panic. Abby understood and nodded. Lynch elaborated that they would release disinformation to make the Stonebrook Theatre case look like a hoax rather than risk mass hysteria. Abby agreed they didn't want mass hysteria either but their main concern was that they were allowed to continue their work. Erin agreed but felt like the cat was sort of already kind of out of the bag. Abby interpreted their words as they wanted to put the cat back inside the bag. Erin agreed but repeated she felt like the cat was already out. Abby knew that. Erin brought up how hard it would be to put the cat back in. Abby wasn't convinced it was impossible to do. Erin pointed out that was why that saying existed. Bradley and Lynch stared. Abby thought it was a nonsense saying. Erin elaborated they couldn't put the cat back is if it was out. The agents stared. Abby insisted she put a cat in a bag all the time. Erin rephrased herself. Lynch interjected and stated they just wanted to shove that damn cat back in the bag. Rorke intimated that the cat had been out of the bag before but people lost interest and put it back in. Lynch added people always moved on. Rorke told them about a sheriff in New Mexico who reported a UFO encounter, the crew of the SS Ourang Medan who died mysteriously, and the entire town of Langville, Montana who went missing. Holtzmann feigned shock. Abby explained they were talking about relocating and not about anyone being killed. Bradley stated they were turned inside out. Erin asked if their skin was on the inside of their body. Bradley confirmed that was true because their organs were on the outside. Abby asked if they were okay. Bradley curtly answered "sure." Holtzmann thought they were dead. Bradley thanked them for coming. Agents Hawkins and Rorke dropped the Ghostbusters off outside Zhu's. The two black GMC SUVs parked behind them. Hawkins flashed a business card and instructed them to call the phone number if they gathered any more information. Abby took the card and looked at it. It read, "Upper West Blooms Specializing in Weddings, Formals, and All Special Occasions 8014 Broadway, Ste 111 Manhattan, NY Arrange your bouquet today! Office (212) 141-1015 Mobile: (212) 173-2626 Fax: (212) 141-101--" Hawkins walked away and sat in the driver's seat of the SUV in the rear. Rorke declared they were taking it from here and the US government doesn't need the help of hobbyists. He told them to go back upstairs to their little dim sum tea party and leave it to them because they were the big dogs. Rorke abruptly ran to the front passenger side door of the lead SUV. He gestured 'I'm watching you' and opened the door and partially sat on agent already seated inside. Rorke apologized to him. Abby called them meatheads. Rorke walked to the rear SUV. He tried to open the front passenger door. It was locked. He tapped on the window and asked Hawkins twice to unlock it. Hawkins told him to wait. Rorke got in. He lowered the window down and gestured 'I'm watching you' again as the SUVs departed. Abby waved. Erin told him to roll his window up. Rorke repeated he was watching them. Holtzmann asked the others if they thought they had genitals in there or was it more of a Ken doll situation. Rorke repeated he was watching. Abby went with Ken doll situation. Rorke repeated himself again. The SUV passed the intersection of Canal Street and Mulberry Street. The Ghostbusters walked down the alley between Zhu's and its neighbor building. Abby explained the mayor said they could continue our work, and so they shall. Holtzmann stated they had to be prepared and presented new sidearms on a wooden table: three Proton Grenades, a Proton Grenade Launcher, a Ghost Chipper, a Proton Glove and a Proton Blaster. She invited Erin to pick any one. Erin picked up the Proton Grenade Launcher. Holtzmann exclaimed and told her that one wasn't ready but when it was, she could have it. She handed her a Swiss Army Knife. Erin thought it was modified. Holtzmann revealed it was a normal one and no woman should walk around unarmed. Holtzmann handed her a Proton Grenade. She instructed her to throw it and it would send up a "little poof" only dangerous to ghosts. Erin armed and threw it. It exploded by some trash. Everyone was dazzled. Holtzmann corrected herself, it was a medium poof. Holtzmann handed the Ghost Chipper to Patty. She revealed its name was the Ghost Chipper and it used hollow-laser technology that sucked in the ghost and neutralized it. Patty told Holtzmann she truly scared her. Patty activated it. A trash can tipped over and the Chipper drew in the trash through it. The shredded trash exited the rear of the Chipper and went all over Erin and Abby. Abby reached into her suit for the trash and equated it to Mardi Gras. Abby wore the Proton Glove. Holtzmann explained the Proton Glove maximized flexibility during hand-to-specter combat. She instructed Abby to give it a punch because it was motion-activated. Abby gave it a try. The burst from the Proton Glove zig-zagged between the alley. It bounced off a blue dumpster towards them. They ducked. It took out a motor bike. It is launched straight up in the air then crashed into the ground. Abby declared that was awesome. Erin tried to high five Abby. Patty and Holtzmann shook. Abby pulled away and told her that would have been a deadly high five. Holtzmann declared that was a successful test. Bennie stepped outside and saw the wreckage. He looked at them, puts his hands out like 'WTH happened?' Trivia *The chapter opens on a skyline shot of the Manhattan Municipal Building. *The SUV passes the Tweed Courthouse at 52 Chambers Street. *As in the two movies and Ghostbusters: The Video Game, the Ghostbusters end up explaining things to the Mayor. *Erin's theory proves to be correct. Rowan North built the Barrier Compromising Master Machine. *Abby realizes Mayor Bradley and the agents don't want there to be mass hysteria. In the first movie, the Ghostbusters explained to Mayor Lenny they were on the verge of mass hysteria. *Agent Hawkins alludes to Ecto-1. *Agent Rorke mentions: **A classic scenario of a UFO sighting in New Mexico. **The Ghost Ship SS Ourang Medan. The incident took place in June 1947 when ship sent out a distress call from around the area of the Marshall Islands or the Solomon Islands. Two American ships picked up the call. The entire crew and a dog was found dead then a fire broke out then an explosion sank the ship. Theories have varied from poorly stored sulfuric acid, to carbon monoxide poisoning to, aliens, and to paranormal activity - amplified from reportedly horrified looks on the crew's faces and them pointing to something. **The disappearance of Langville is a nod to ghost towns in which whole populations suddenly vanish like New England's "Lost Colony" of Roanoake Island in the 16th-century, Audley's Town, Ireland in the mid-1800s, New City Village in New Jersey, or Ashley, Kansas in 1952. *Holtzmann refers to the Ken doll from the Barbie toy line. *Agents Hawkins and Rorke SUV passes the intersection of Canal Street and Mulberry Street. **During filming in Boston, the Harrison Avenue sign was changed to "Mulberry Street" and Beach to "Canal Street". However, the signage on the buildings weren't changed. The "Vietnamese Sandwich" shop on the right still has its Boston address of "66 Harrison Ave." The coffee shop's "Michelle for Boston" Michelle Wu political ad was digitally erased. *The scene introducing the new equipment was added to the script partly as a result of the development of the Times Square battle later in the movie. A pickup shot was done in Los Angeles then SPI, Iloura and Zero VFX all worked in that sequence.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Partly due to the Times Square fight sequence growing in size, another scene was added very late in production. There was a pickup shot done in LA where the girls test new weapons in an alleyway. SPI, Iloura and Zero VFX all worked in that sequence." **The Ghost Chipper originated from Walter Garcia's pre stunt viz video.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "But, interestingly, the weapons such as the Ghost Chipper came from that original stunt viz video from fight choreographer Walter Garcia." *The Ghost Chipper was originally envisioned as a Proton Shield Gun/Emitter type device. The Ion Shield Pistol 's proton effect was later sort of retrofitted for the Ghost Chipper.KyleBrownDesign 7/18/16 Kyle Brown Facebook 7/19/16 Line reads: "More 2016 ‪#‎Ghostbusters‬ Prop designs. Originally envisioned as a Proton Shield Gun/Emitter type device. The proton effect was sort of retrofitted for the Ghost Chipper. ‪#‎conceptart‬ ‪#‎conceptdesign‬ ‪#‎art‬ ‪#‎film‬ ‪#‎illustration‬ ‪#‎2D‬ ‪#‎scifi‬ ‪#‎props‬ Aaron Sims Creative." *The Ghost Chipper went through several iterations in the concept phase. At one point, it was drawn as a sentry weapon that could unfold and stand on either legs or a tripod.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "Aaron Sims Creative and designer Kyle Brown were involved in the prop designs of the new weapons. Brown took over the Ghost Chipper from the stunt viz. It had a lot of iterations, including ideas of it being a sentry weapon that could unfold and stand on legs or tripod."Kyle Brown Design Tweet 8/4/16 *Abby mentions the Mardi Gras celebration. *The toy based on the Proton Sidearm Blaster takes its design cues from one of the early concept designs rather than the final look in the movie.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "As an aside, the Proton pistol weapon shows up briefly in the weapon training montage slightly adapted from the original concept art. However, as real world toy companies get production artwork early, the actual toy gun one can buy from Amazon is modelled on this concept design (below right)." *The Proton Blaster which later is shown (but not used) on Patty is confused with Holtzmann's Proton Pistols in this scene. *In Chapter 14 of Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), Erin quotes Holtzmann's line about the Swiss Army Knife after she pops the Stay Puft Ghost Balloon. *In the deleted scene "(Deleted Scene): The Big Test, Abby purposefully blows up Bennie's scooter but with the Proton Pack Mark I. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, above Erin's head is the Upper West Blooms business card given to Abby by Agent Hawkins in the 2016 movie. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Holtzmann's reaction is similar to her "Whaat?" from Chapter 11 of the 2016 movie when the team talks to Mayor Bradley. References Gallery Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter11_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img41.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img42.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img43.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img44.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img45.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img46.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img47.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img48.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img49.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img50.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img51.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img52.jpg| gb2016_chapter11_img53.jpg| Non Canon Secondary Canon Ghostbusters2016Ch11-101Issue1.jpg|Upper West Blooms business card seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:GB:2016 Chapters